I desire her
by princessaudra
Summary: legolas is used to getting what he wants,or takeing it anyways,but what happens when that "it" is Aragorns daughter
1. Chapter One

OMG! I guess I just got REALLY bored today cause I couldn't find any good stories to read, and the storie I WAS reading hasn't been updated yet , so I'm writeing my own now! have fun and review for me please! Be nice, this is my first!brI'm busy writting the second chapter right now!pLegolas heard the door close softly behind him.br  
  
"My lord,"he heard her small voice from across the large room. "you called for me my lord?"br  
  
"Why don't you come and sit with me," he smiled as he slowly sipped his wine. His father would kill him, he knew he would. but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful and he knew from the beginning he had to have her. He waited till she was seated across from him before he spoke again. "you are beautiful."br  
  
Dazed by the compliment she just stared at him, when she didn't answer legolas laughed a little and poured yet another glass of his favorite wine. "what's your name?"br  
  
"Ardua" She watch him smile again.,br  
  
"hmmm...It fits you perfectly."br  
  
"thank you my lord." She finally managed to whisper.  
  
br"You are a shy one." Legolas sat his cup down and for the first time looked her in the eyes. "the other girls were throwing themselves on me by now."br  
  
Ardua stilled, stunned by the notion that he suggested. Where they to share a bed, was the point of her stay.br  
  
"I think I should go my lord." Aruda stood quickly As did Legolas.br "Surely you do not think to bed me, I am but a stranger to you my lord you may have any maiden in Mirkwood."  
  
,br.Although Legolas did not reply, his lips turned up at the corners and his eyes gleamed like the forest that surrounding them. brGlancing nervously at the door behind her Ardua stepped back, but he followed his fingers finding their way to her waist. She finally felt herself bump into the cold stone wall of the prince's room.  
  
br"I care not for what I can freely have, I have had the maidens of Mirkwood. I want you. " he said roughly. Even though Ardua could not move further legolas came closer, stopping only when his body nearly touched her own. Putting the hand on the wall beside her head, he leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek.  
  
br"I am the prince of Mirkwood, Ardua and I always get what I want." He whispered into her ear. He loomed over her, so beautiful, so sure that she could only stare at him. "I knew from the minute you arrived in Mirkwood I wanted you,"br  
  
Legolas released her wrist and lifted her hand to his shoulder. brExtending one finger, he ran it slowly along the edge of her throat. Across her arm and over the uppermost curve of her chest. Legolas' finger made its way over the swelling of her breast then the other, before it slipped underneath the fabric.  
  
brArdua shivered at his touch.  
  
"yes, Tremble for me." Legolas said, his face dark with passion. "I want you to tremble beneath me as I fill you."br 


	2. Chapter Two

brWell, I dunno why it turned out so shitty but the first chapter was messed up as far as the HTML tags go!brhmmm....anyways here's chapter two! hope you like it!brLegolas' eyes took on a feral gleam, his lips parting slightly as if he could already taste his prey, and Ardua realized that whatever he wanted, she could not gainsay him.  
  
"My lord really, you do not know what you do, My father.." Legolas moved his hand into her hair to drag her face to his. "you mean to take me by force then?" She asked calmly.  
  
"My beautiful girl, you will beg for it when I'm threw." He thrust his tongue into her mouth, deep and hot, until he felt her surrender to him. br  
  
Soon they stood flesh to flesh and she lifted her arms to circle his neck. Legolas moaned against the feel of her bare breast pressing into his hard chest. His hand ran down her back, closed over her buttocks and then lifted her to meet him.br  
  
Ardua felt the floor drop away and the dizzying pressure of his manhood as he fitted her to him at the same time deepening his kiss, his mouth hot and open upon hers, devouring her. She had no idea how long she clung to him breathlessly, adrift in a cloud of passion, but eventually she became aware the Legolas was lifting her legs to his hips.brStill holding her Legolas crossed the room and fell onto his bed with her. With a gasp Ardua took some of his weight before he settled himself over her. Then he was upon her, his heat touching her, his hand claiming her.br he cupped her breast, kneading and lifting, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs until he heard her small whimper. Then he smiled.br  
  
"Ah,my beautiful, yes." Legolas muttered before hi hand moved lower.p 


	3. Chapter Three

HERHERES CHAPTER THREE!p  
  
When Legolas touched her between her legs, Ardua flinched at the contact, but he murmured a rough assurance in her ear. "yes,Ardua,I must....oh valar! You are so wet."brAnd it was true although she wasn't sure where it was coming from, it was there and he was spreading it on her, stroking her with his hand. As if on their own acord Ardua's hips lifted to his questioning touch, and then one of his long fingers slipped into her.br  
  
Ardua gasped at the intimacy. He probed her, and she let him, but just as she was becoming accustom to his presence, he removed it and settled himself between her thighs.br  
  
It was as startling as it was seductive, then he was entering her, huge and hard, and Ardua felt too full of him. She cried out and he stopped his uncomfortable process. His breath was a harsh rhythm above her, his face tsunt,his eyes closed. br  
  
"oh..your a virgin" Legolas murmured against her neck slowly suckling there.br  
  
"Of course," She murmured, confused by his words.br"ah,valar,I did not..." Legolas hissed."i must go deeper Ardua." he muttered.  
  
"No!" Ardua protested in alarm.  
  
"Yes, yes take all of me." The speech seemed torn from his throat, then he surged forward and pain seared through her. Ardua cried out with the force of it and she held tight to Legolas. br  
  
"Day of god," Legolas muttered. As she stared up at him in mute horror, he opened his eyes and met her accusing gaze. "Ah,beautiful,do not look at me like that. I will make you tremble once more." He lifted a hand full of her hair and ran his fingers threw its thickness. "I i will/i make you tremble again for me. Only me."br  
  
Legolas moved inside of her. Small beads of sweat formed on his brow as he withdrew and then thrust, slowly at first, and then faster. He made wonderful sounds that made her fell all weak and warm inside. Then abruptly, he slid a hand to her but and lifted her to meet him.br  
  
He would devour her.Ardua felt again that thin thread of alarm at his ferocious plundering, but her body knew no fear. It rose up to meet him, and passion returned with a vengance.Suddenly she was as wild as Legolas himself. When his fingers dug into her, forcing her closer while her thrust deeper, Ardua answered by whispering his name.br"legolas!" She screamed as piercing pleasure so sharp as to be painful shattered her, and then, as if through a haze she saw Legolas' body shudder violently. Then Legolas fell heavily a top her gasping for air."br"Ah,Aruda,so wonderful,mine,all mine." he whispered against the top of her head and wrapped her gently in his arms.p 


	4. Chapter Four Morning Comes

Okay! now I'm gonna actually write the story part of the story,lol, but i had to write the good stuff first or I was going to go insane! I hope you like it, and one reminder,i HAVE read the books,i'm just not chosing to follow them too closely!p  
  
Legolas sighed as he rolled in his bed. He could not remember much, only that he had been drinking for hours and then he sent for someone. Then he saw the sweet girl that laid next to him, her back to him. He remembered the long love night of love making that was behind them.br  
  
"How wonderful you are." He said kissing her raven colored hair. Then see rolled d over in her sleep. Legolas felt his stomach drop as he realized what he had done.p  
  
"Wait, you just left her there?" Alderian asked. he couldn't believe Legolas just left her in his bedchambers.  
  
"Come on Alderian, your my best friend. What am I going to do?" Legolas asked as he watched his friend let go of his bow string causing the arrow to fly at the target.  
  
"I honestly have no clue. I mean come Legolas, you just took Aragorn's daughters virginity. What am supposed to say to that?"  
  
Before Legolas could answer a royal messenger approached and bowed, waiting for permission to speak. Legolas half minded nodded at him.  
  
"My prince, your father wishes to see you immediately" the messenger was looking at the ground. Legolas had many times yelled at the man for delivering messages that he so often did not like. Legolas moaned a little and took off. towards his fathers study. When he reached the door he heard angered voices from within. he thanked the gods that none of the voices seemed to be Aragorns.  
  
"Ada?" Legolas tried to smile innocently as he pulled open the door. His father was seated along with his head consol Widion.  
  
"Legolas, don't you Ada me. Your a lot of trouble. you were not alone last night were you?" his father motion for him to sit.  
  
"father it's not that big a..."   
  
"Who were you with?" Thranduil commanded Legolas let out his breath. So they didn't know it was her.HE didn't really know it was her until this morning.br  
  
"it was just a servant girl Ada." Legolas answered trying to think of a name he could throw out if asked.  
  
"your highness, you must stop this, we have half the fathers in the kingdom ready to explode because of you, what shall we cal them, nightly visits." Widion.  
  
"Really, I am truly sorry." Legolas suprised himself, he was sorry.br  
  
"Legolas this is it." Thranduil pronounced. "one more stunt like this and I will be forced to send you off, don't ask me where,valar knows everyone has heard of my misbehaved son."  
  
Legolas stood and bowed to his father taking his que to leave. He truly felt hurt inside for what he did. not only for embarrassing his father, but he hurt most cause he knew in his heart h wanted something more with her than just this, and because screwed up, he would not have it.p  
  
How could I have been so stupid, Legolas though to himself as he entered the room. He hadn't really been introduced to her, but he knew who she was. He had seen her arrive with Aragorns not more than a month before. he smiled to himself, he knew he had to have her then, maybe that's why he never tried to talk to her. He always needed something after he had a taste of it.  
  
brHe looked over at the empty bed and sighed, he half hoped she'd still be there, but he knew better. Then he noticed the wine bottle scatted across the room. How intoxicated he had been. He laughed when he remembered asking her name. Of course he knew it, well SHE didn't know he knew it. At least she wouldn't think he was crazy.brHe walked over to the bed that was still unmade and laid on it.br  
  
"why must I be tormented?" He sighed as he laid there. She had not left much before he had arrived. Her sent still clung to the pillow as well as her body heat.p  
  
"Milady?" Ardua ignored her servants questioning, as she slowly climbed into her bed. "Is anything wrong milady?"  
  
brArdua didn't know how to answer, last night had been her first, was this how it was supposed to feel? She curled herself into a ball and waited for the pains in her stomach to deteriate,but they did not.  
  
"Could you send for my father?"Ardua finally spoke."He's probably with prince Legolas somewhere." Ardua stumbled saying his name. She hadn't know why she had given in to him. She only knew that when he touched her she would do anything he asked her to.p  
  
Aragorn rushed to the healing rooms as fast as he could. He had only arrived to his daughters summon when the maid had told him Ardua was sent to the healing room. he spotted her along with king Thranduil and a rather old looking healer elf. He knew that the news was not good but the face of those standing around her.  
  
"My lord," The healer turned to him."Your daughter, she is elvish am I right?"br  
  
"Yes, her mother Arwen Evenstar, gave most of her elvish blood when she was born." Aragorn pushed a few strains of hair from his daughters face as she peacefully slept.br  
  
"Well, then," the healer smiled,"thats what it is,"br  
  
"my daughter, is she okay?" Aragorn could only guess what being part eish could have to do with her illness."br  
  
"She is fine my lord,it's only in elves her condition is detectable in such an early stage." The healer lit some herbs near Ardua to soothe her pains."Your daughter, my lord is with child, perhaps less than a day along, for that is the earliest we can detect it, but with no doubt she is having a child."br  
  
Aragorn watched with suprise as Thranduil turned red and stormed from the room screaming for someone to find his bastard son.  
  
p  
  
TBC!!! REVIEWWW 


End file.
